


Sábado

by LesathAlNiyat



Series: Semanario [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat
Summary: AU/OneShot. Camus cuida de un muy enfermo Milo.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Semanario [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Sábado

**POV CAMUS**

¿Cuándo me enamoré de Milo? honestamente no lo sé. Desde los cuatro años somos vecinos, así que su torbellino de energía siempre ha revuelto mi vida. Pero sí recuerdo que fue un sábado cuando me di cuenta que nuestra amistad había mutado a algo más.

Ese día había acordado ayudar a Milo a estudiar para su próximo examen de biología, la materia que más se le dificulta. Pero al llegar a su casa jamás esperé encontrar a mi amigo recibiéndome en pijama, con el cabello mojado y el rostro sonrojado.

—Hola Cam —su voz rasposa delató el mal estado en que se encontraba—. Lo siento, te iba a enviar un mensaje —trató de disculparse, pero la irritación de la garganta lo hizo carraspear.

Solté un suspiro antes de empujarlo para alejarlo de la puerta y el viento fresco de la mañana. Una vez dentro observé que estaba solo, y no pude evitar preocuparme, pues su único acompañante era el ruido que provenía de la televisión transmitiendo las caricaturas.

—¿Por qué te dejaron solo? —indagué mientras veía como tomaba su lugar en el sofá, donde había una almohada y una cobija que claramente había estado usando.

—Mamá fue a comprar el antibiótico, pollo y miel, ¿creo?— comentó cubriéndose por completo—. No esperábamos que fuera a enfermarme.

Me quedé de pie viéndolo como se encogía para tratar de detener un escalofrío producto del resfriado—. Si tienes fiebre no deberías taparte.

—Me estoy congelando —se quejó.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a jalar la cobija hasta dejar al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo—. El frío es señal de que tienes fiebre —intentó quejarse pero se rindió al ver que no iba permitir que se cubriera de nuevo. Aunque al instante me sentí culpable porque comenzó a temblar con más intensidad.

Ví que en la mesita del centro había un pequeño balde con agua y una toallita, además de muchos pañuelos usados. Suspiré antes de sentarme en el suelo y tomé los utensilios para comenzar a ponerle fomentos de agua. Mientras colocaba el paño sobre su frente, vi como su sonrojo se hacía un poco más intenso.

—Cam no es...—murmuró.

—No hables o lastimarás más tu garganta —advertí para que no protestara—, y esto es lo único que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor.

Mis palabras provocaron que todo su rostro se volviera rojo—. Gracias —comentó cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar su reacción.

Al cabo de unos minutos Milo se había quedado dormido. Seguí con mi labor de cambiar el paño húmedo con regularidad, lo que pareció controlar un poco su temperatura. Cuando adquirió una apariencia más tranquila me dediqué a observarlo, «qué distinto luces» pensé. En todos estos años lo había visto enfermo varias veces, y viceversa, pero esa fue la primera vez que era consciente de la situación y su fragilidad. Era como conocer otra faceta de él, una calmada y más quejumbrosa, si eso era posible.

—mmm.. Cam… —el murmullo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—No quería despertarte —me disculpé, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sus ojos cerrados y el ronquido que soltó por su nariz congestionada me indicó que seguía dormido.

—Cam… —repitió entre sueños.

No sé si fue el tono de su voz, o el cariño que estaba impregnado al murmurar, pero en ese instante un extraño calor nació en mi estómago y se extendió como un rayo por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de una inesperada alegría porque «estaba soñando conmigo». Sonreí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me indicó que su mamá había regresado.

—Milo, ¿cómo te sientes? !Oh! Hola Camus.

—Buenos días. Milo está dormido —señalé tratando de controlar mi emoción.

—Gracias, realmente no debiste quedarte a cuidarlo. Sé que le ibas a ayudar a estudiar —dijo dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor.

—No fue molestia.

—Seguro, cuando está de mocoso suele actuar como bebé —objetó acercándose a ver a su hijo—. Parece que está tranquilo. Muchas gracias.

—Fue un placer, bueno no el que esté enfermo, sino, cuidarlo, quise decir —solté muy nervioso. Nunca me había pasado eso.

Rió—. Gracias, eres un gran chico.

—Señora. Quería preguntarle: ¿si puedo quedarme?

—Realmente no es necesario —me vió con la misma mirada que mi amigo usa cuando quiere averiguar algo.

—Yo qui… Me gustaría ayudar —confesé tratando de no sentirme intimidado.

Se rió—. Muy bien. Estaré más tranquila si lo vigilas mientras preparo la comida. ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros?

—Sí. Gracias.

—Perfecto. Mi mocoso estaría triste si al despertar no estás —comentó feliz mientras iba por la bolsa con los ingredientes para la comida y finalmente entró a la cocina.

Al estar de nuevo solos, sentí que podía volver a respirar. Y para olvidarme de la bochornosa escena me concentré en cambiarle el fomento. Mientras colocaba la toallita húmeda sobre su frente, no logré evitar pensar en que «Milo estaría triste si me voy», lo cual provocó que el mismo calor volviera a apoderarse de mí.

Me dediqué a observarlo a profundidad, necesitaba entender porqué comenzaba a sentirme diferente. Milo era atractivo pero, más allá de sus rizadas pestañas y su cara sonrojada, era su energía juguetona, el hecho de que se emocionaba por cualquier cosa y que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, llevábamos más de diez años siendo amigos. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles me hicieron comprender que lo quería más, de una forma que aún me cuesta explicar.

Escuché como comenzó a quejarse entre sueños y por instinto tomé su mano—. Aquí estoy Milo, hoy te voy a cuidar —susurré lo último. Por suerte mis palabras lograron tranquilizarlo.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quede sosteniéndolo entre mis dedos. Sólo sabía que era algo que quería seguir haciendo muchos años más.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Este pequeño fic es mi forma de pedir perdón a mi OTP favorita lo sucedido en Susurros de Amor. Además, Arodnas tenía razón al decir que Viernes no podía quedarse en un solo oneshot.
> 
> Como curiosidad, el que Milo esté enfermo se debe a un chiste recurrente con Arodnas, que surgió porque en la mayoría de mis Fics Milo no tiene suerte en el amor pero lo importante es que tiene salud, y bueno en el universo Viernes, Milo si tiene suerte en el amor, así que por eso en este episodio le dio un resfriado.
> 
> Espero y les guste.


End file.
